The Apprentice
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: While fighting Clay-Face, Robin is kidnapped. The Team must find him! But when they do is he still their friend... or is he a traitor? Heavy Chalant! Contains slight Dark!Dick
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the Teen Titans episodes The Apprentice Part 1 and 2.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone with the Robin

* * *

"It stinks down here," remarked Zatanna, clamping her hands over her nose.

"What did you expect, Z? It's a sewer," said Robin, walking beside her.

"This isn't what I had in mind for our 2 month anniversary Rob," his girlfriend replied.

"I didn't know Batman was gonna deploy us on a mission," her boyfriend said, throwing his arms back in exaggeration.

"Where is Clay-whatsits-Face anyway?" Zatanna asked, anger bubbling inside her.

"Very funny. His name is ClayFace and…" as Robin was saying this there was a shout from a connecting tunnel "I'm guessing he's that way," and the 2 teens ran in the direction.

Kid Flash had been thrown against the wall. Artemis followed. Superboy attempted to give ClayFace a punch but he literally chewed him up and spat him out. Aqualad, Rocket and Miss Martian were yet to appear on scene.

"_Little help guys!_" Wally said through the telepathic link.

"_On our way_," Robin and Zatanna thought in unison back.

They skidded to a halt as they arrived at the fight.

"What did you do?! Stop to make-out?" Kid Flash cried in frustration.

"Relax K.F," Robin said.

He sprang off a wall and threw explosives in the direction of ClayFace. The explosives went off but had no visible affect on their attacker. Robin landed on his feet next to Artemis, who was having trouble re-stringing her bow.

"What now?" he asked her as Wally started running a funnel of water around ClayFace.

"Got no idea," replied Artemis, finally fixing her bow and releasing an explosive arrow.

"_I have one_," thought Aqualad "_Robin, do you have any ice pellets_?"

"_What kind of Bat would I be if I didn't_?" Robin replied, smirking.

"_Through them into ClayFace… That should buy us some time_," thought Aqualad.

Robin, yet again, sprang off the wall but this time threw a handful of ice pellets. They sank into ClayFace's head. What Robin wasn't expecting was ClayFace's reaction. He swung his arm and slammed the Boy Wonder into the brick wall. He disconnected his arm, leaving Robin suspended above the ground.

"Dniw wolb ta ecaFyalC!" Zatanna shouted and a powerful gust of wind hit ClayFace hard.

In retaliation ClayFace swung his arm and hit Zatanna down. At that moment Robin's ice pellets went off (the pressure from inside ClayFace had delayed their detonation). Ice started forming on ClayFace's head. He grunted at this and disconnected the iced parts of himself.

"Nice try brats… but answer me this," everyone looked at him, this was the first time ClayFace had spoken "How long can the Boy Wonder hold his breath?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the trapped Robin. No one had realized that ClayFace's disconnected arm had covered the Boy Wonder's nose and mouth, preventing him from breathing!

"Robin!" Zatanna cried, her boyfriend had passed out without anyone realizing.

"Ha, ha!" ClayFace laughed.

The ClayFace arm that had Robin trapped started moving, taking Robin with it. It reconnected to ClayFace, Robin in his hand.

"Ha, ha!" ClayFace laughed again.

"Tel og fo ym dneirfyob!" Zatanna shouted, her fury escaping her.

ClayFace suddenly felt the urge to let go of his captive. He dropped Robin in a mine cart that nobody had noticed until then. They heard Robin groan as he hit the metal container and his gasps for air. Wally suddenly got his senses back and made a sprint for Robin, who was yet to fully come to. ClayFace grabbed Kid Flash and flung him away. Zatanna made a run for her boyfriend but was sent flying too. They suddenly heard the sound of machinery activate and the mine cart containing the Boy Wonder started moving along submerged tracks. The Team made a frantic run for the cart but ClayFace kept them at bay. The last thing they saw of the cart was Robin's computer-gloved arm hanging limply out of it. They looked tragically at one another. Then a lazar rose from the sewer water and fired. Everyone looked at one another. They were fine. The beam had done nothing. But was Robin fine?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The News & The Awakening

* * *

The Team sat miserably in the Bio-Ship. It was the longest Bio-Ship ride of their lives. Most likely because they didn't have the Boy Wonder's positive personality to cheer them up. Zatanna sat, hugging herself, looking down at the floor. True, she had been a little annoyed with Robin because it was _his _mentor that gave them a mission on their anniversary but she didn't want _her_ Boy Wonder gone.

"How are we gonna tell Batman? I know he's all stoic and emotionless but, trust me, he cares about Rob," said Wally.

Everyone looked at him. Did he just say _the_ Batman _cared_ about something?

"That is something I will handle as Team leader," said Aqualad, losing his seriousness just a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile a groggy 14-year-old Boy Wonder was waking up. He looked around him. He was in a dark room. No longer in his Robin uniform he sat up. He was wearing a black fleece jumper, black gloves, black trousers, black sneakers even a black utility belt.

"How the heck did I…?" his hands shot to his face.

He wasn't wearing his mask! He lent back on his hands and flipped to his feet. Only then did Robin notice a figure standing facing a wall of TV screens. They were all shots from the fight with ClayFace.

"You're awake. Good. I wasn't sure if sedating you was the way to go. But, live and learn," said the figure.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, stepping back with the feeling that he didn't want to know.

"My apologies," the figure said, turning slightly "They call me The Master" **(The Master is a super-villain I made up, he isn't actually a DC villain… if there is a Master then it's a huge coincidence.)**

"Never heard of ya," said Robin, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Few have… Richard," this took Robin by surprise "or can I call you Dick? Maybe I should just call you Robin…"

Robin (or Dick, which ever you prefer) stepped back in shock. One thing that gave him confidence against super-villains was the fact they didn't know who he really was. But this guy even knew the uncommon name he went by for short.

"Yes, I know who you are. Richard John Grayson, age 14, born 1st of December 1998, parents deceased, adoptive father billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne, attends Gotham Academy, shall I go on?" The Master mocked.

Robin shook his head, suddenly losing his voice. His eyes became even more narrow.

"Nebun," (pronounced lay-bool) Robin said in his native tongue **(points if you find out what Robin said.)**

"Ha, ha! Here I was," laughed The Master "Thinking you had lost all the Romanian in you! Well I shouldn't be surprised! After all, you and your family were Romanian acrobats!" **(Robin is no actually Romanian, I just like the idea of having a Romanian Robin!)**

Robin was suddenly furious. He hated talking about his family. How did The Master know he was Romanian? No one could ever guess because he had been in America so long. The only people that knew were people he told (which wasn't many). The Team didn't even know!

"How did you know?" Robin finally said "Serios cum?" (pronounced; serious coom, translation; _Seriously how?_).

"I do a lot of research… now for the reason I've brought you here is…" **(not gonna tell you yet because I'm a huge tease!)**

* * *

The Team had arrived at the Cave and were standing in the training hall. The Justice League stood in front of them. All the Leaguers had noticed but hadn't mentioned the fact that Robin was absent. After Aqualad had finished explaining they hadn't captured ClayFace there was a minute of silence. No one spoke. Everyone, including the League, knew that Aqualad was prolonging the inevitable question.

"Where's Robin?" Batman finally asked.

Aqualad breathed in trying to summon the courage to tell the Dark Night bad news… but he didn't have to.

"He was captured," Wally said, stepping beside Aqualad.

"ClayFace made him pass out so he couldn't fight back," said Zatanna.

"Then he dumped him in some mine cart and it disappeared along with Robin," said Rocket.

The Leaguers gasped. There was enough of them there to make the multiple whispers into murmurs.

"Enough," Batman said and the murmurs died "Did you search?" he asked.

"Extensively, but there was no sigh of him. We followed the tracks the mine cart ran along but they led to a solid wall. All we found was this," said Aqualad, displaying the un-detonated Bat explosive in his hand.

Batman took the explosive. The white eyes of his Bat mask narrowed. There was something scratched on the explosive. He placed it on the hollow-computer's scanner and brought up a hollow-keyboard. Everybody wondered what the Dark Night was doing until the image of the explosive were presented on the large hollow-computer screen. The scratches read 2 words. According to Batman they weren't made by Robin. They read; THE MASTER.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Traitor? Trădător…

(Trădător, translated; traitor, in Romanian.)

* * *

The Team sat around a table in the middle of the training hall but they weren't training. They were all on computers. Trying to find a lead to the location of their missing comrade. Wally slammed his laptop shut (actually it was on of Robin's).

"I've search Robin's real name and all the aliases he goes under when he wants to spend some time as neither Robin or Di- who he really is, and I've found squat! Zippo! Negative! Nada! Basically, it's like Rob has dropped off the face of the Earth!" and he collapsed back into his chair.

Artemis stood next to him, bent down, twined her arms around Wally's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, babe. Getting angry won't find Robin," she said "We've got to keep a levelled head… for your best friend's sake,"

Zatanna looked back at her computer screen. She had gotten distracted by Artemis calming down her boyfriend from one of his outbursts-of-rage again. Zatanna missed her own boyfriend. Robin had been gone 4 days but it felt like 4 months. The Watchtower computer systems were doing a facial recognition scan for the MIA (army term; Missing In Action) Boy Wonder. The Team had even told Red Arrow to keep a look out. The main computer suddenly announced that Batman was coming through a Zeta-tube. Upon arrival he admiringly started using the hollow-computer.

"Team I have a mission for you," he said in his usual emotionless voice.

"What?" exclaimed Zatanna "Finding Robin… is. Our. Mission," she said in a voice only the Dark Night could disagree with.

"A string of robberies have occurred," Batman began "After analysing the tech already stolen I have deduced that the thief will next hit a Wayne Tech facility in Metropolis. Your mission is the stake out the building and capture whoever is behind it,"

As Batman was saying this security footage of the thief played on the hollow-screens. He was fast, agile but didn't show any super-powers. Zatanna suddenly felt miserable. Robin was usually the one who analysed the tech and found the patterns.

* * *

That night they hid out of sight on top of buildings surrounding the Wayne Tech facility. None of them felt like doing anything but look for their youngest member. They were suddenly snapped into fight-mode by an explosion. The thief came running onto the roof of the Wayne Tech facility.

"_Apprehend_," Aqualad ordered simply.

The Team were on top of the building with the thief in a second.

"Who is this guy?" Kid Flash asked.

The thief wore a head mask with white eyes (like the masks of the Bats).

"Oh om!" (translation; _Oh man!_) said the thief.

He took a step away from Kid Flash, Aqualad and Artemis, only to find Superboy, Miss Martian and Rocket behind him and Zatanna covering his left side.

"Just hand over the tech you stole…"

"All the tech you stole," interrupted Artemis.

"and turn yourself in," finished Kid Flash.

The thief tightened his grip on the satchel he had, containing the tech he had just swiped.

"Just hand it over. We're not in the mood for this," said Kid Flash, truthfully.

The thief lifted the bag off his shoulders…

"Don't you dare!" his ear-piece hissed at him "Not one English word either!"

The thief put his head through the single bag strap, thus minimising the chances that it would fall.

"Fight them!" his ear-piece hissed.

The thief got into a fighting stance.

"It that how ya wanna play it? Well, I've got some anger I wanna release so I'd be happy to oblige," said Kid Flash, hitting his palm with his fist.

"Scuze, Copil bliț," (pronounced; scoose-ay cope-eel bleets) said the thief **(points if you find out what he said).**

"What?" said Kid Flash, the fact that the thief was talking some somewhat familiar gibberish angered him more "5 seconds to start making sense. 5, 4, 3..." but before he could get to 2 the thief took Kid Flash's wrist and threw him across the roof.

He got thrown into Superboy which opened up an opening for the thief to escape. He attempted to take it. But Superboy recovered quicker than expected and punched the thief onto his back. Artemis quickly grabbed the thief's wrists and held on no matter how much he fought.

"Let's see who we're fighting," said Kid Flash, standing back up.

Superboy reached out his hand to remove the head mask.

"Lăsa merge! Lăsa merge! Lăsa merge!" cried the thief (translation; _LET GO! _pronounced; lass-a merge-ay).

Superboy practically ripped the head mask off. It slid off to reveal a

black-haired, blue-eyed teenaged boy that looked oddly familiar.

"This is Dick Grayson! We go to the same high school!" Artemis cried.

Kid Flash couldn't believe his eyes, he saw someone other than Dick Grayson. He might as well give the team a full report…

"That's not just Dick Grayson! That's Robin!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" everyone chimed together.

At that moment Dick started trying to pull away. He had dark circles under his otherwise bright eyes. It was as if he hadn't slept since he went missing (unknown to the Team, he hadn't).

"Is it really you Robin?" asked Zatanna, hoping for a no.

Dick bent his head and breathed out deeply. Everyone knew they weren't gonna like the answer.

"Da," Dick said, still struggling.

"Make sense will ya Dick? Now. Are. You. Robin?" Artemis asked, tightening her grip in his wrists.

"Da. Eu am Prihor!" (pronounced; _Da. You am Puddy-hall!,_ translation; Yes. I am Robin!) Dick said.

Everybody huffed in annoyance. Taking Dick for granted, Artemis looked at the ground to her left. Dick saw his chance. He flung his head back and head-butted Artemis, who immediately let go, he swung his leg and tripped up Superboy, he sprung to his feet and started running for the edge of the roof top.

"Ekam a lacigam dnab dnoura kciD nosyarG!" Zatanna shouted.

A glowing yellow band appeared and tied Dick's arms to his waste. It also prevented him from running anywhere. Zatanna walked around to his face. She looked into those brilliant blue eyes for the first time.

"Are you my boyfriend Robin the Boy Wonder? Rewsna ni hsilgnE," she said.

"You know what will happen if you do," The Master said through Dick's ear-piece.

Looking into Zatanna's eyes made Dick think about what The Master would do to her… the girl he had fallen in love with…

* * *

4 DAYS AGO... 3 HOURS AFTER ROBIN WENT MISSING...

"I do a lot of research…now for the reason I've bought you here is…" said The Master.

"Is what?" interrupted Robin.

"I have observed Batman, The Flash, Aquaman and so on for the past few years. And I have noticed that their performances improved dramatically once they had taken on a partner. Last 4th of July I realized something. Even though my aging happens at a slower rate than normal I won't live forever. Unlike my good friend Vandal Savage. Anyway, I decided to take on an apprentise," The Master started.

"With ya so far. Where do _I_ come in?" Robin asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I decided I wanted to turn a hero into a villain. Then on the same day of my epiphany I observed the formation of your little team. I decided I wanted one of you," shock spread over Robin's face when he realized "I considered the super-powered ones. But decided they were to risky. I considered you girlfriend Zatanna. But I realized Doctor Fate would not take kindly. I realized the safest way was to take Rocket…"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm _Robin, _not Rocket," said Robin.

"But without her alien tech she was nothing. So I took you instead. The Boy Wonder. You don't even need super-powers!" finished The Master.

Robin clenched his fists.

"If you think I'm gonna work for you," he said "You're sorely mistaken!"

Robin suddenly lunged out, intending to punch his captor. The Master saw this coming. He grabbed Robin's wrist and pinned his arm painfully behind his back.

"It'll take a few years of training before you even pose a threat to me, Robin," The Master said, darkly.

"You can kill me if you want but I still won't work for you!" Robin declared.

The Master kicked Robin to the ground and kicked him in the chest. Robin wheezed beneath him.

"I knew you'd react like this… so I took the time to get some leverage,"

Currently, Zatanna looked into the eyes of the silent Dick Grayson. Dick knew if he answered his girlfriend's question it would be in English which he was forbidden to speak.

"Rewsna ym noitseuq," said Zatanna.

Dick couldn't keep his mouth shut…

"Yes I am your boyfriend Robin the Boy Wonder," he immediately clamped his eyes and mouth shut.

Zatanna went wide eyed. She placed her hand on her boyfriend's cheek and turned his head to look at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked but she didn't get her answer.

"I warned you!" The Master hissed, but only Dick heard it.

"NO!" Dick shouted, struggling.

Zatanna took her hand away, confused. Then she suddenly felt a searing pain go through her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried.

Her spell on Dick lifted and he was free. The Team ran to Zatanna's side. Dick had a look of worry on his face.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Zatanna cried.

There was nothing more Dick wanted to do than comfort her. But that wouldn't save her.

"Leave!" The Master instructed.

Dick stood back up, looked down at the girl he loved and started running. He jumped to the next roof top.

"Some friend you are!" Rocket shouted after him "Leaving your own girlfriend!" everyone was thinking it but no one was willing to say it "TRAITOR!" Rocket shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: WANTED; ROBIN

* * *

"Very good very good very good, my apprentice," The Master said.

Robin dumped the bag on the ground. He was soaking wet because it had started raining on his way back.

"Why did you do that to Zatanna?" he asked.

"You spoke in English," The Master explained.

"She used magic on me! I couldn't help it!" Robin shouted.

"Learn to help it! Or the next time… heh… may just be her last,"

At this Robin couldn't contain himself. He ran forward and threw a punch. The Master grabbed his wrist and forced it downwards. Taking advantage of Robin's unguarded back, The Master elbowed him down. Robin went down, landing on his hands and knees. The Master didn't stop there. He kicked Robin's side and the Boy Wonder landed on his right side. Refusing to stop, The Master kicked Robin in the rib-cage, putting the Boy Wonder in an excruciating amount of pain.

"If you disobey me one more time… Well… you won't die but some people close to you will…"

"Eu voința ucide tu dacă tu rănit mea prietenii," (translation; _I will kill you if you hurt my friends_, pronounced; you voy-eelts-a oo-chee-dray two

da-ka two ra-eelt meh puddy-et-e-lee) Robin wheezed.

* * *

Yet again, the Team stood before the Justice League. Aqualad was just finishing up his explination on what happened.

"…but we did see who the thief was and we've been able to identify him," he said.

"Who is it?" Batman asked.

The entire Team, with the exeption of Artemis, bit their bottom lips. Aqualad opened his mouth to answer but the Team's archer beet him to it.

"It was Dick Grayson," she said.

The Leaguers' eyes went wide in shock (they all knew who Dick Grayson was). You could even spot some shock on Batman's face.

"The thief was Robin," Rocket said, bitterly.

"You know who Robin really is?" The Flash said, starring at his protégé.

"Before he escaped…" began Miss Martian "I managed to pick up some of his emotions. He felt remorse, regret, pain, worry, anger and saddness. But I didn't sense anything to surgest mind-controll… Robin was doing it of his own free will,"

"Prove your statements true," said Wonder Woman.

Over the 5 years Dick Grayson had been Robin he had grown on the entire Justice League. Zatanna walked over to the hollow-computer and brought up a hollow-keyboard. She set the roof's security footage playing (something she had learnt how to do from Robin). The footage showed their first attempt to take Robin down; his arms held behind his back by Artemis. The entire League gasped when the head mask was taken off to reveal Dick Grayson.

"Batman, what now?" asked Miss Martian.

"Robin is a member of the Team. It will be your duties to take him down," he said in response, then he noticed something in the still playing security footage "Computer pause play… Did Robin ever say anything on the roof?"

"Nothing we could understand," said Kid Flash.

"It was really annoying," said Superboy.

"What did he say when you first got a hold of him?" Batman asked.

"La-za somethin', somethin' urge-ay, why?" asked Miss Martian.

"Was it _l__ă__sa merge_?" the Dark Night asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" asked Kid Flash.

"Lăsa merge. Translated into English means let go," said Batman "Robin was speaking Romanian,"

"How and why would Robin be speaking Romanian?" asked Rocket.

"How; Robin isn't American, he's Romanian. Why; I don't know," said Batman.

"So the hole time Rob was responding to our questions. Just not in English," said Aqualad.

"Correct," said Batman.

"Next time we fight him. I'll phychically translate for us," said Miss Martian.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He's Sorry

* * *

3 days later Batman tipped the Team off, saying Robin was robbing the New York Star Labs. When the Team arrived, Robin was running out the front with the satchel.

"Again with the head-mask Rob? We know it's you just take it off," said Kid Flash.

Robin reluctantly pulled it off.

"_Miss Martian is the psychic translation in place_?" Aqualad asked, telepathically.

"_Yes Aqualad. You can start questioning_," Miss Martian responded.

"Why are you doing this Robin?" Aqualad asked, aloud.

Robin's voice echoed as it was translated.

"I have no choice," he said.

"_Act as if you don't understand him_," Aqualad ordered.

"What's made you go bad Rob? You promised me you would never turn!" Zatanna shouted a her (ex-?)boyfriend. **(For those confused. Zatanna doesn't consider Robin her ex yet.)**

Robin looked at her with sad, longing, blue eyes.

"I haven't," he said "I'm being blackmailed! If only you could understand Romanian! And please! Don't use magic on me to speak English! It'll only lead to your deaths!"

"_Deaths? Did everybody hear that_?" Zatanna thought.

"Who cares why he's gone bad. Let's just get 'im," said Kid Flash.

Luckily for Kid Flash, The Master had had the same thought and had ordered Robin too. Wally went speeding forward readying a punch. Robin ducked below it. He grabbed Wally's wrist and grabbed the upper-half of the same arm, with unexpected speed and precision, Robin sent his best friend flying. Superboy did his usual roar and managed to land a punch on the Boy Wonder.

"Yikes! That hurts!" (there was no need for a translation) he shouted, even though he was still standing and had only stumbled a few feet.

"niboR..." Zatanna shouted but she couldn't think of a command "pord eht gab dna..." she longed to shout _ssik em _but decided on "tup ruoy sdnah ni eht ria! Dna t'nod evom!"

The bag suddenly felt heavy and the Boy Wonder let it slip to the ground. His hands rose of their own accord and his feet felt planted.

The entire Team stood around him. Zatanna placed her hand on her possibilly-ex-boyfriend's sholder. She slid her hand towards his neck and persitioned it with her middle finger just under the collar. She looked into his deep sapphire blue eyes. She could see a darkness in them... a pain... but it wasn't the cause for his recant cereer change. It was an old pain... something he used as a motivator... his secret **(FYI I'm talking about Robin's witnessing his family's joint murder!) **a tear ran down her cheek. Robin blinked as if to hold back tears himself -he knew what Zatanna was seeing.

"What happened to you?" the Team looked puzzeled but figured it was to do with some unspoken-couples-launguage "Llet em,"

Little did Zatanna know, she didn't need to use magic to get her answer. Robin had been waiting for her to asked since he had first officially asked her out.

"I- I saw..." he stamered.

"Saw what?" Zatanna asked.

Ignoring the warnings and threats coming from his ear-piece, Robin continued.

"I- saw... saw them die," he said, looked down to the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted The Master so loud that the Team members could have heard it.

Zatanna screamed! The pain forced her to look up and she collapsed to the ground... That searing pain that was like a volcano about to burst.

"NO!" shouted Robin, he knelt beside Zatanna.

Forgetting she was meant to be capturing him, she leant up and re-collapsed into his arms. Robin put his arms around her as she cried. The pain... it was killing her... Robin got his order to leave that moment or risk loosing his girlfriend. Gently he pushed Zatanna slightly away. He had his hands on the sides of her sholders. Her pain began to ease. With no warning, Robin suddenly leant in and kissed Zatanna on the lips. She didn't complain. She put her arms around his neck and they continued rather risously. The rest of the Team looked at them with wide eyes. It was obvious they were very affectionet of one another. All at once, Robin pushed Zatanna away. She breathed in deeply not just because she was still dieing. Her Boy Wonder looked her in the eye and said...

"Good-bye," and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sorry.

"OG!" she cried, tears dropping to the pavement.

Robin nodded, got up and started running. The Team, to stunned to go after him, looked down at Zatanna. As quickly the pain had appeared it left. She just stared in the direction _he_ had run in.

"Did you plant it?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes," she answered, tears flooding out of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: That's Why He's Bad!

* * *

The Team regrouped at the Cave. The League somewhat insisted on seeing the footage of the 'fight'.

"Robin said he was being blackmailed. I wanna know how. And he said that speaking in English would lead to our own deaths," said Zatanna.

"And it's pretty dang obvious that he still likes Zatanna... a hole lot," remarked Wally.

Zatanna blushed and continued her typing on the hollow-computer.

"We've planted a small device on Robin. It's sort of like a bug but it's more like a... a mini rover, we'll be able to see everything and hear everything," said Aqualad, he nodded at Zatanna.

She typed some more and the hollow-screen started playing the live feed. She produced a joy-stick and the little bug started moving away from its hiding place under Robin's collar. It started flying around in the air and Zatanna steadied it so there was a clear shot of Robin talking to a man.

"Will you quit trying to murder my girlfriend!" Robin's crackling voice shouted; the volume was bad.

"I believe you spoke in English. Stricktly forbidden," said the man "I'm starting to think that I _need_ to kill one of your friends to get your full co-oporation,"

Robin's eyes widened, he stepped forward and held the man by his jacket.

"If you kill, hurt or threaten one of my friends I swear... Robin's gonna be wanted for your murder," he said.

The League and the Team gasped. They had never seen Robin this angry. On top of that the Boy Wonder was threatening to cross the line no one would ever cross... he was threatening to kill.

"HA HA HA!" the man laughed "You're no match for me!"

He grabbed Robin's arms and painfully pinned them against his back. Robin bit is lip in pain. The man then pushed the Boy Wonder forward and slammed him into the concrete wall. The Team gasped.

"You suffer this much pain... for them?... For _her_?" the man said, a sence of bewilderment in his voice.

The Team knew who _her_ was. **(If you're not getting it. The ****_her_**** is Zatanna.)** Robin managed to get an arm free but didn't use it to fight back. He just slammed it against the wall to express his pain.

"Teenagers. I remember a day when there was no thing," said the man.

"There have always been teenagers," Robin said through gritted teeth "We've only just started calling them that,"

The man spun Robin around to face him. For a split second he looked into Robin's pain-filled eyes, eyes that refused to cry, and he slapped him across the face. Robin put his hand to his red cheek.

"Some day I'm gonna get away from you Master," said Robin.

"Highly unlikely," said the man "and it's _The_ Master to you,"

"Not gonna happen," said Robin.

"I don't know what you see in that girl," said The Master.

Robin's expression softened slightly but it quickly turned angry.

"What first got you interested in her?" The Master acted as if he was only just stumbling across the emotion of love.

"You mean other than the fact she's hotter than hell?" this made Zatanna blush trumendously "She's smart and funny and, unlike other hotties like her, she actually has a personality,"

"Young love. May I remind you what will happen to her if you disobey?" The Master asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Zatanna made the bug fly behind Robin and look past his sholder to get a better look at The Master.

"Don't need you too. I get it! If I disobey you activate micro matchines you zapped into their blood-streams and they over heat, boiling the blood, thus killing my friends!" Robin exclaimed.

The Team and League looked gob-smacked. The Master was black-mailing Robin wih the lives of his friends!

"And the first to die will be Zatanna. Then I think I'll target your best friend, Flash-Kid wasn't it?"

"Kid Flash," hissed Wally.

At that moment the wireless link went down and NO SIGNAL appeared in red on the hollow-screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heads up!

* * *

The Team looked mortified at the scans of their blood-streams. Nano matchines were floating inside of them. Zatanna was crying. Miss Martian held her as she cried. Artemis and Rocket sat around. None of them knew what to do. This was all new teritory for them.

"I feel so distraught!" Zatanna cried out.

"Then think of what Robin would say," said Miss Martian, smiling at Artemis and Rocket.

They all smiled at one another, laughter escaping in their voices.

"Get traught!" they said in unison.

"Batman. Tell me there's a way to get the nanos out!" said Artemis.

"If their is then we haven't found it yet," the Dark Knight said **(I remembered the K in Knight this time!)**.

"What are we gonna do? Let Robin continue to steel? Or capture him? Either way we still might end up dead!" exclaimed Wally "What's worse is this Master just _had_ to capture the world's most rebelliouse ninja teen! With Robin's personality I'm surprised we're all still alive!"

"Obviously Robin is determind to keep us alive. Even if it means... being a criminal," said Aqualad.

"I should have sensed he was being blackmailed at the start," said M' gann.

"No M' gann. The martian mind can not sense blackmail without reading it. As far as any of us knew he was doing it willingly," said Martian Manhunter.

"How are we gonna save him?" Zatanna asked.

"All I can think if is getting the nanos out of us then telling Rob we're fine next time we fight him," said Rocket.

Everyone looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.

"Can you home in on his location using the bug?" Batman asked, the bug had been a Robin invention not a Batman invention.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Rob's the tech head not me!" said Zatanna.

"Try," and with this simple word, the Dark Knight left them via the zeta-tubes.

"We stick together no matter what, correct?" stated Aqualad.

"Correct," the other Team members said together.

"Robin is or friend. Our future leader... We must free him," said Aqualad.

Then the zeta-tubes came to life... and somebody unexpected walked out...

"Recognized: Robin..."

The Team and the remaining Leaguers gasped as the figure of the unmasked Dick Grayson metirialized in the zeta-tube. They were all silent for a moment. Then Dick looked up, he seemed in a hurry.

"I've got 5 minutes before The Master relizes I'm gone and someone dies!" he said.

"Robin- Dick-" Kid Flash could't get it out "What the heck are you doing here!"

"Trying to prevent a prision break I've been blackmailed to do," and he threw a flash drive at them then set the zeta-tubes to take him back to where he came from "Nice trick using that bug," and he re-dissappeared.

A full 5 minutes he had left, Rocket picked up the flash drive. Not bothering to ask for permission she insurted it into the hollow-computer. There was only one thing on the flash drive. A video.

"Hi guys," it was Robin! "I'm guessing by now that you've figured out that I'm being blackmailed. Now I'm being blackmailed into comiting a prision break. The guy I'm meant to bust out is the crime-boss Tony Zucco. And yes he is the first guy I ever put in prision as Robin. I'm gonna have to attempt it or Z will die. But if you guys stop me and capture me... Listen, after the bug signal went dead -sorry but I had to do that- The Master told me some things. One was how the comm in my ear works. I figured out that it stops working for 5 minutes after it goes through a zeta-tube. Please, ya gotta stop me from busting Zucco out. You're probably wondering if I'm setting you up for an ambush. Well, I'm not. If you're still not convinced here's something... Why would _I_ bust free the son-of-a-gun that murdered my family, the Flying Graysons, when I was 9? You can check out the story if you want. Robin out," the screen went blank.

Aqualad went over to the hollow-keyboard Rocket had brought up and typed in Google Search THE FLYING GRAYSONS. A news story came up headlined, THE FLYING GRAYSONS TAKE THEIR FINAL BOW...

* * *

_On the 1st of April at 9 pm the Haly's International Travelling Circus started their 3ed and final performance in Gotham._

_Their world-famous trapeze act, The Flying Graysons, were their last act of the night._

_During their performance something tragic happened. When Mary Grayson, wife of Jon Grayson,_

_threw her 9-year-old son to a platform, no one thought much of it. Until the rig surporting the trapezes_

_broke and the Flying Graysons went tumbling 200 feet down. Witness to this traumatic advent was _

_9-year-old Richard "Dick" Grayson, son of Jon and Mary Grayson. After some investigating into the rig it was descovered_

_that the 2 main bolts that made the trapeze rig stay tight and safe were missing. It has now been confirmed_

_that the joint-deaths of the Flying Graysons (with the exeption of Rick Grayson who was paralized in the advent)_

_were in fact a joint-murder. Police now believe that the rig being tampered with has something to do with mob-boss Tony Zucco... _(ect.)

* * *

The Team looked gob-smacked yet again. Robin, the happiest memeber of the Team, had witnessed the deaths of his own family. Aqualad turned to face the rest of the Team.

"We must keep Zucco in prision no matter what," he said.

"I know Dick better than all of you and trust me... the kid will go insane with the knollage he freed his family's murderer," said Wally, biting into a protene bar.

* * *

**(Named this chapter Heads Up! because Robin warns him about the prision break).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Break

**(I say Romanian because I think it sounds better. Also, Romani isn't a word according to my Microsoft Word program. Besides, I'm 13 and I have Dyslexia. If I offend anyone by saying the wrong word I'm sorry!)**

* * *

After research they learnt that Zucco was being held at a prision just outside of Gotham. Robin had neglected to tell them when he was breaking Zucco out but, knowing him, the Team knew it would be soon. They set up camp for 24/7 survailiance. 2 days of non-stop survailiance was enough to make anyone crazy. Wally and Artemis were assighed to watching the East wall.

"I'm so dang bord!" said Wally.

"Hey, babe, if this works you get your best friend back," said Artemis.

"I know. But one thing that's bothering me is... How did I not know my best friend was Romanian?" Wally exclaimed.

"Come off it Wally. None of us knew,"

"I know but I've known him for years. He really does sound American,"

"In your defence Rob speaks perfect English and according to that news report he's been in America since he was 6 and had to stay and become an American citizian when his folks died," said Artemis, putting her hand on Wally's sholder.

"I guess I don't know my best friend as well as I thought I did," Wally said, depressed.

"_Artemis, Kid, we have 2 people running in your direction_," Aqualad said loudly through the mind link.

"_Robin_?" asked Kid Flash.

"_Robin_," confirmed Aqualad.

* * *

10 minutes earlier...

Tony Zucco sat in his single cell. Thinking. Thinking of how he had been put in prision by a 9-year-old bird-boy. But also how that same bird-boy had saved him from dieing when he slipped off the trapeze platform in his attempt to escape from Batman. The thought of Dick Grayson came to his mind. That kid had kept his mouth shut about over hearing him threatening Haly. If he hadn't Bird-boy, Robin, wouldn't have been there, niether would have Batman. In concludsion, Zucco decided that Dick Grayson had been to young to understand what he had seen and he didn't think it was inportant to his family's murders. Zucco rolled over on his cot and heard screams. The other prisioners started getting roudy, yelling their heads off. Zucco turned and looked out of the bars. Some one was comeing. They were dressed all in black with a black head-mask to boot. He sprung off the floor and did a round-house kick and another guard was knocked-out. 3 guards came running at him. He grabbed the wrist of one and kicked him into another. The last one came at him with a tazer but the attempt of contact was met with a harsh punch to the face. Every guard in the block was out-cold. With the alarm of an intruder going off, that block was locked down. The intruder walked up to Zucco's cell and looked inside. Zucco took a few steps back. The intruder took 2 heavy looking metal sticks **(whatever they're called, if you know tell me!) **from his waste and banged them against the cell bars. Zucco covered his eyes at this and when he looked back up, every where the intruder had struck the bars fell. Leaving a large enough gap for Zucco to escape through.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going," Zucco asked.

"Do you really care?" the intruder asked.

Zucco considered this and stepped out so he was standing in front of the intruder. After a squinted look he realized something...

"How old are you?" Zucco asked.

"14," said the intruder "Now we can stay here and play 20-questions _or_ we could get out of here. The longer we're here the more I'm considering leaving without you. Despite the fact that will lead to the deaths of my loved ones,"

"14?!" exclaimed Zucco, then realized what the teenager had said "Ok lets go. Who are you?"

With no answer the intruder lead him down the hall, passed the out-cold guards and to the only exit.

"We're in lock down, twit. We can't escape!" said Zucco.

"Now I regret saving your life when I was 9," said the intruder as he started typing at the lock and connecting a rectangler devise that looked like a phone.

"Y-you saved my life?" it took Zucco 2 seconds to figure out who the intruder was "ROBIN!" Zucco screamed "Let me guess, Batman's outside waiting for you?"

"Wrong, career change. The Master wants you out," said Robin, kicking open the door.

More guards stampeeded at them. But nothing like that has ever stopped Robin...

* * *

Kid Flash came running at Robin, his fist out stretched to give his best friend a punch. Superboy was holding Zucco still so he couldn't escape.

"_Miss Martian include Robin to the mind-link_," ordered Aqualad.

"_Done_!" said Miss Martian.

"_Sorry for the poundign guys_," thought Robin "_But if I stop The Master will kill ya_,"

"_Robin is there a way for us to remove the nanos_?" Aqualad asked.

"_As far as I know, no, but I've been trying to find out_!" Robin responded, dodging an attack from Rocket.

Out of no where a black jet landed. The door opened up.

"Robin, Zucco in here!" shouted The Master.

Robin turned his head and looked at his friends, his family, and ran for the jet. A small rock of kriptonight was thrown in the direction of Superboy and he became to weak to keep a hold. Zucco escaped and so did Robin.

"_Hopefully next time guys_," was the last thing Robin though before he was out of range of Miss Martian's telepathy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Airport and such

**(Couldn't some up with a better name sorry).**

* * *

The Master sat back in a recliner, sipping wine. Zucco had gone to the bathroom to change into a shark suite. Robin stood, looking down at the clouds through the window. He no longer wore the head-mask, he had some dark shades on.

"Robin sit down, relax, you did good work today, so to speak," said The Master.

At this moment Zucco came out of the bathroom and sat down on the opposite side of the table from The Master.

"How'd you get Robin to turn?" Zucco asked, craning his neck at the Boy Wonder.

"It was so simple it was guineass," said The Master "Blackmail. I, with the help of ClayFace, put nano matchines in the blood-streams of his friends. If he disobeys I activate them," he took a sip from his drink.

"What happens to them?" Zucco asked, sipping his own wine and wondering what he could do to Robin with him not retaliating.

"They die,"

"How do you activate them?"

"With this!" The Master placed a devise on the table.

It had 7 buttons, all had a picture of a member of the Team. The button with the picture of Zatanna was more worn than the others, probably because it was the only one which had been pressed. Robin looked at the remote. If he could get it and destroy it he would be free. At least the Team knew he was being blackmailed and that was something, right?

"Arn't ya afraid the twit will take it and kill ya?" asked Zucco.

"Not at all," The Master smiled "Every time the boy has tried to attack I have quickly bettered him. And besides, Robin what's that line you Bats have sworn never to cross?" he put the remote back into his suite jacket.

"Never kill," Robin said, biting his thumb nail "Though I am seriously reconsidering,"

"Ooh! Violont. There's hope for you yet," Zucco smirked.

Robin clentched his fists, a look of pure fury on his face and took a step closer to Zucco. The Master's smile dissappeared and he reached into his jacket. Robin suddenly looked worried and aganized. He stepped back and wondered to himself, _How'd I get in this crazy, adult, mixed up world?_

* * *

The Team sat in silence in the Bio-ship. Superboy seemed to be shivering. Stupid Kriptonight. Wally started pacing, up, down, up, down.

"How are we gonna save Rob?" he said.

"How has he been able to take down all of us?" Superboy asked.

"Duh, he's been training with us. Black Canery tells us what each others weaknesses are and we need to cover them. But Robin's been exploiting them," said Wally "How are we gonna get our friend back?"

"We must remove the nanos from our blood. Only then will he be free," said Aqualad.

"I just want my boyfriend back in one piece," said Zatanna.

The Bio-ship landed in the Cave's hanger and the Team came spilling out. Wonder Woman and Black Canery were there to see them.

"How was it?" Black Canery asked.

"Unsuccessful. Robin is still in the clutches of The Master," said Aqualad.

"It's not your fault. Robin is highly trained in both martial arts and seeing and exploiting weaknesses," said Wonder Woman.

"I fear we will never get him back," said Aqualad.

"Kaldur, don't say that. We'll get him back," said Rocket.

"Perhaps," said Aqualad.

* * *

The next day, juring practice, the Cave computer's hollow-screen suddenly came to life. On one half was a file photo of a black-haired, blue-eyed, smirking teenaged boy. The words RICHARD "DICK" GRAYSON A.K.A ROBIN, AGE 14 were under the photo. On the other half of the screen was security footage from an airport. It kept changing from camera to camera but in each shot was Dick Grayson.

"Facial recognition match, Robin, found, Sunny Days Airport, Metropolis," the computer announced.

The Team looked at Black Canery. She nodded saying 'Yes, you may go' silently. Zatanna was the last to pass Black Canery on the Team's way to the hanger.

"Zatanna can I talk to you?" Black Canery asked.

"Now?" said Zatanna, being unusually rude.

"You and Robin have been dating how long?"

"He dissappeared on our 2 month annaversary,"

"Try to keep you priorities straight. I now you like Robin. But if he becomes hostile you must think about what's good for the Team. Not what's good for your heart," and with this Zatanna ran to the hanger.

* * *

Robin sat on a seat, waiting. That's all he was told to do. Sit. Wait. What next?

"Nu poate crede sunt faci acest," (translation; _Can't beleive I'm doing this_, pronounced; new-p-wa-tay cray-day sool-t fach a-chased) said Robin, sighing. **(The Romanian returns!)**

He glanced beside him and out of no where a red hooded boy had appeared and was sitting next to him. He glanced to the other side of him and a black hooded girl was sitting next to him. She glanced back and it took only a second to see it was Zatanna. It took less time to figure out the boy on his other side was Kid Flash, Wally.

"_Hey Rob, or is it Dick at the moment? You hear me? Testing, testing 1, 2, 3_," said Wally.

"_Great, your voice in my head_," said Robin.

"_Hey that was uncalled for_," said Wally.

"_Why are you here_?" Robin asked.

"_To get you, Robin, I- we need you_," said Zatanna_._

"_I'm gonna get up and walk away so The Master doesn't realize. I- I can't loose you- any of you_," said Robin, standing up and sitting on another set of seats.

"_What's The Master's game play? What does he want? What's his next crime_?" Wally asked.

"_Don't know... he didn't say it to me. He was talking to Zucco about it. I can tell you this... it has something to do with The Light_," Robin thought.

There was a collected telepathic gasp. What was The Master planning?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Joked

* * *

After 15 minutes of waiting in the airport for some unknown reason, The Master spoke into Robin's ear-piece and instructed him to return. When Robin had gotten back he was glad for the fact he had worn shades. The Joker stood next to The Master and Zucco. All in sharp suites (although the Joker's had a few more clown elements). They stared at him. All smiling wickedly.

"What have you done or want me to do now?" Robin asked.

"First, introductions. Joker, this is Robin. Robin..." The Master got cut short.

"I know who he is... I'm pretty sure I helped throw him in Arkem?" said Robin, folding his arms.

The Master sighed then launched himself at Robin. In a matter of seconds, Robin's left arm was pinned behind his back, he was bent down and his free arm was being used to stop himself from falling forwards.

"Manners Robin. Manners are a vertue," The Master said, grimmly.

"OU! Ok ok! I give! Uncle! Let go!" Robin cried.

The Master kicked him to the floor, where he stayed. Slowly... very slowly... Robin was braking.

* * *

"The meeting is happening tonight. 11 pm. Robin tipped us off. Hopefully we'll be able to capture The Master and hopefully he'll reveal how to remove the nanos," said Aqualad.

"Agreed. On this occasion the League will assist. Robin is highly trained. I should know. We don't know who else will be there. Zucco has many resources that Robin and I failed to put a stop too," said Batman.

"We will prepare..." and the Team and League started moving into differant parts of the Cave to do so.

When Batman and Aqualad were the only 2 left in the training hall Batman took a step closer.

"I asoom since you have learnt who Robin really is you have deduced who I am," he said.

Aqualad swollowed and nodded.

"Bruce Wayne," Aqualad gulped.

Batman nodded and placed his hand on Aqualad's sholder.

"Bring my son back," and with this surprising statment Batman left.

Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly fealt awkward. Maybe Wally was right **(to quote chapter 2) **maybe Batman did care about Robin. Aqualad shook his head and went after the rest of the Team. Artemis was preparing more arrows and placed them in her quiver **(or whatever it was if you know tell** **me)**. The rest of the Team, not needing aquiptment, were just standing around. Rocket fiddled and secured her belt.

"Hey Wally, you finally get to be part of a Team-League team-up," she said.

"I'd prefer it if my best friend wasn't going to fight against us," Wally said, putting fresher protean bars in his cabinits on his wrist.

"Try to lighten a mood and this is what you get," Rocket said.

"You don't know Robin as well as I- _we_ do. The more you know someone the harsher it is..." Zatanna lingured.

"The harsher it is when they betray you?" filled in Rocket.

"Team," everyone looked at Aqualad "Tonight we fight for our friend,"

M' gann suddenly screamed.

"M' gann what's wrong!?" Superboy asked her.

"Robin... he's in pain... they abuse him... he says... he says... Queen Bee's going to be at the drop... to represent The Light! The things he stole... they were for them... they're apart of something..." she stood up, wearily "I lost it. Can't pick him up... I think he's been knocked out,"

* * *

Robin lay on the metal floor. He had irritated Joker in some illogical way. The Master had subdued Joker's attempt to murder the Boy Wonder. But had allowed him to be knocked out...

"Prepare yourselves gentlmen. We're about to become rich," said The Master just as Robin lost contosness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The End

* * *

It was 11:07 pm. Queen Bee had arrived along with her bodyguards 5 minutes ago. A black hellicopter came down. The doors were open. The Team saw what was clearly the sillowette of Robin. He jumped out before the 3 adults followed.

"_One is obviously The Master and I'm guessing another is Zucco but who's the 3ed_?" Kid Flash asked via the mind link.

"You must be Master's new apprentice! He's been gloating that he's turned a good guy bad. Which ex-hero are you?" Queen Bee asked to masked teenager.

"He would be Robin," said The Master, stepping out of the hellicopter followed by Zucco and... The Joker?!

"Batman must be angry, even for him," she said.

"I haven't faced him yet," The Master said, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin shook the hand off but it went back on and this time squeezed mercilessly. The Boy Wonder started to lean over with the pain pushing him down.

"_ROBIN_!" Zatanna shouted through the mind link.

* * *

A full hour later, Queen Bee snapped her fingers. One of her bodyguards held out a case. She flipped it open and it was filled with uncut diomands... a hole lot. Enough to put the Wayne family fortune to shame. This was obviously a pay out. The Master expected the diomands one by one, clearafying they were real. He snapped his fingers and Robin went back over to the hellicopter. He pulled 3 large, roughed up, black cases out and handed them to the Queen's bodyguards. They unzipped each case and they showed 2 of the pieces of tech Robin had stolen. A Molecule Dissrupter and a prodotype of the world's smallest Partical exelarator. The 3ed thing was in a metal silinder but Queen Bee seemed pleased with it.

"Perfect... simply perfect. If only Psimon could see this," Queen Bee exclaimed "Although, if it wasn't for you White Martian friend, he would be,"

Robin scowled undernieth his mask.

"Nubun," Robin hissed.

The Master slapped him over the head.

"No insolting royalty, Robin," he said.

"GA! Stop hitting me!" Robin exclaimed.

"No. You're my apprentice and I'll do what I want with a rebellious teenager like you!" The Master scowled.

Robin looked behind him and noticed the eyes of his girlfriend looking over a bush. They both went wide-eyed and Robin was instantly connected to the mind link.

"_Robin_!" Zatanna exlaimed.

"_Z cool it. Buisness. I don't know what those parts are meant to build but I'm willing to bet $50 it isn't good_," he said, keeping a leavelled head.

He wasn't paying attenchion to The Master, who had noticed Robin was uncharacteristically quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zatanna screamed aloud, stumbling out from behind the bush.

"Spies! Children!?" hissed The Joker.

Robin ran to Zatanna's side. She was barly seporting herself to the point she was on her hands and knees. Robin put his arm around over her back and his other arm around her waist and helped her stand. She twined her arms around his neck, tears falling down to the ground.

"Young love. I now see that I need to kill one of your friends to get your full co-oporation. Seems it has to be you girlfriend," said The Master, rigging the remote so the nanos stayed active even though he wasn't pressing the button.

At this moment the entire Team came storming out of the woods and attacked. Miss Martian joined in with the Bio-ship. Zatanna leant into Robin, feeling his warm inbrace. Her legs started to tire and the 2 slid down to the ground. Then the Justice League rained down from the sky. There were a lot of villains and criminals there. Zatanna put her hands on Robin's neck, under the head-mask, so she could feel his ebony hair. She started to slip the mask off. Just before she uncovered his sapphire-eyes she reached into her pocket and pulled out his usual Bat-mask. The battle raged around them. Zatanna slipped the Bat-mask under the head-mask and over his eyes and she pulled the head-mask clean off.

"You're not a criminal," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks "You're a hero... my hero,"

At this Zatanna leaned in and kissed him. Robin put his hand on the back of her neck as she had her right arm beant around his neck. Their spare arms where suporting them so they didn't tumble over. Robin felt Zatanna's tears as she continued to cry. She ripped herself away.

"Maybe after this I could start dating Dick Grayson?!" she said in a happy voice.

"I've always wanted you to," said Dick.

The battle suddenly went quiet. Batman finally cuffed The Master, who smiled as smile that rivaled The Joker's.

"Sorry Dickie-bird. But she's not going to live that long," he shouted (luckily for Robin's secret ID The Joker and Zucco were knocked out and Queen Bee was missing).

Zatanna suddenly looked into Robin's covered eyes. Despite the fact she had only put the mask on a minute ago, she took it off. The pain grew stonger, up her body, and now it was reaching her brain. Tears fell and wet the ground.

"Z..." Robin looked into her eyes, they were clouding "I- I... lo- lo..."

"...love..." she finished the word for him.

"...you," he finished the sentence.

If it wasn't for the fact Zatanna was dieing Miss Martian would have aahed at how romantic Robin could be.

"Ekam..." she started having trouble speaking "Ekam... siht... niap... o- og... yaw- ya- y..." she collapsed fully into Robin's arms.

* * *

Zatanna awoke to a blurry sight. Where was she? Was she dead? She heard someone say something... her name... All at once her vision cleared and she was fully awere of the world around her. She wasn't dead. She was in the Cave Infurmory. Her boyfriend stood next to her bed, in full Robin-uniform. The rest of the Team looked at her. Smiling.

"Yay," chirped Wally "Rob's first relationship isn't gonna end with something worse than being dumped!" he said, joking.

"How do you feel Zatanna?" Aqualad asked.

"Like I just rose from the dead," she answered.

"Good answer," Robin muttered.

"What happened?" Zatanna asked.

"We'll leave Robin to answer that," said Miss Martian and she and Rocket and Artemis pushed Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash out in front of them.

Zatanna looked at Robin, who had gone a dark red. She saw his hand resting on the bed and she took it, taking him by surprise.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"We managed to de-activate the nanos and extract them. You weren't dead but you were close. You needed a blood transplant but you needed _alot_ and you have a rare blood type luckily I'm... also..." he blushed again "AB negative,"

"Talk about being close!" Zatanna joked, now noticing Robin was slightly paler than usual.

They laughed together and smiled, life was good...

* * *

1 month later...

It was approching midnight. Robin and Zatanna stood leaning against the railing of a Cave balcany, arms linked. They moved closer together and Robin put his hands on her hips and she twined her arms around his neck. Thankfully Robin had had a few growth-spurts and was now taller (just).

"100th day kiss," he said "Kinda corney,"

"Do we care?" she asked as his watch alarm started beeping, signaling it was midnight.

Zatanna pulled closer and the 2 kissed. But stopped in annoyance when they heard the smuthered giggles of Wally and Artemis. Yep, life with the Team was back to normal... well, Zatanna's deffinition of normal, anyway.

* * *

**There you have it! All done. Corney ending I know. But I couldn't think of anyother way! Thanks for reading! Check out my other fanfic called Cracked, I think it's filed under Comics Young Justice, I meant to click Cartoon Young Justice. Oh well! ****_SEE YA! _****:D**


End file.
